


[DamiDick/41］The surprise in assassin's holiday（刺客的假日惊喜）

by NJDMW



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJDMW/pseuds/NJDMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin Damian (17) x Revenger Dick (24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[DamiDick/41］The surprise in assassin's holiday（刺客的假日惊喜）

**Author's Note:**

> 过来备份，被吞的心好累。  
> LOF:牛筋大魔王

1.  
“很好。”莫里斯赞许地打量着眼前的男人，拿起手中的衣料在迪克身上比量。丝滑冰凉的衣料如水般划过迪克的皮肤，他从来没见过这么软这么上等的料子。  
“这颜色正好衬出你的蓝眼睛。嗯，得多做几件。”莫里斯满意地咂咂嘴，他心情非常好，“赶紧换掉那些穷酸气的亚麻布。”  
莫里斯的手上戴满闪闪发光的宝石戒指，发福的身体在宽松的外衣下正逐渐走向虚弱和衰老，而那擦过油的胡须却在阳光下亮如黄金。  
迪克定定站在原地，身体残留着刚刚梳洗时留下的清香。他勉强地点头回应着莫里斯的言行，尽量不让脸上的厌恶表现的那么明显。天上不会无缘无故地掉下馅饼，这种优渥的待遇也不会凭空而来，尤其是在塞摩这样的自由贸易城邦。莫里斯是个商人，专做香料，珠宝生意，以及某些见不得人的勾当，据说整个塞摩的达官显贵都是他的朋友。而迪克正是发觉隐藏在莫里斯居心叵测的笑容里的意图后，才迫使自己留下来接受这一切。  
“配饰也要来上几件。”莫里斯抬起迪克的一条胳膊，又附加了一句。他转头看了一眼站在他身后不远处的人，讨好似地问道，“您说是不是，达米安大人。”  
迪克顺着莫里斯的目光看过去。自始自终一言未发的达米安，鼻子里发出一声轻蔑而不屑的轻哼。他穿着一件长斗篷，整张脸隐藏在兜帽的阴影之中，隐约可以看到一副黑色的眼罩。达米安双手交叠在胸前，倚靠走廊的石柱而立，发旧的软质皮靴上沾着泥土留下的污迹。在终年皆夏的塞摩，达米安显得另类而怪异，但迪克清楚这种装扮意味着什么。他听过街角流浪乐者吟唱的关于刺客的故事，那些行动不见踪影的隐秘组织，由黑暗而生，为黑暗工作，留下关于死亡的赞美。  
显而易见，达米安正是一名这样的刺客。  
迪克感到达米安正用一种冰冷而怀疑地目光注视着他，这令他感到不安和慌张。于是迪克把头转过去，将目光移向庭院里的花园。莫里斯交代完后，几个奴仆带着迪克离开凉亭，而那道锐利如剑的目光始终追随着他，叫他不禁后背一阵发凉。  
迪克得到一间宽敞的新房间。他走到窗边，出神地望着远处蓝色的港湾。高塔阁楼里响起浑厚的钟声，而高墙外的街道上传来孩童嬉闹奔跑的声音。  
“当黄昏的钟声响起，塞摩的一天才刚刚开始。”  
这是塞摩人常说的话。当迪克还是个码头小工的时候，散工后他和其他人会一起去酒馆喝上几杯，看身姿妩媚的女侍者们穿行在喧闹的人群中，偶尔趁乱吹几声口哨。  
微风夹杂着海水的味道轻轻吹起迪克柔软的黑发。他目光越过夕阳海峡，一直望到海天交接处。在那蓝色港湾的对面，有广阔的平原，有奔涌的河流，有奇峻的山川，有恢弘壮丽的城市。他就来自那里，并辗转于那个未知世界里的每一个角落。  
然而他已经想不起来彼岸的样子。迪克仅剩的回忆只有每个夜晚入睡前父母温情的告别。他们亲切地叫他“我们的小飞人”，或者“我们的迪基鸟”，在他额头留下如牛奶般温热而轻柔的吻。  
这种美好一直持续到他们来到塞摩。  
当伊利昂总督下令处死拒绝表演的格雷森夫妇后，马戏团将迪克关在乐园的门外，他开始了艰难的岁月。他挤在贫民区低矮而破旧的帐篷房中，尝试过任何一种只要能活下去的门路。无数个夜晚，他从噩梦中惊醒：伊利昂手下的走狗们闯进屋子，他的父母被硬生生夺走，血淋淋惨死，金属长枪切开他们喉咙，鲜血喷涌而出，汇成红色的河流。  
迪克发誓，他要让仇人品尝同样的痛苦。  
门外响起一阵脚步。迪克回头看着奴仆们走进屋，将盛满食物的盘子摆在桌上，并向他鞠躬行礼。自由城邦内没有奴隶制度，即便如此，但他们和奴隶么没有什么区别。迪克感到尴尬，他不习惯也不喜欢被这样对待。  
夜幕已完全降临，整间屋子都暗下来。迪克没急着点灯，而是走过去将敞开的房门关上，这样让他更有安全感。但当他转过身时，却发现达米安已经趁他关门的空档从窗户外跃进来，正直直地盯着他。

2.  
四周环暗。年轻的刺客扫视一圈屋内的情况，他注意到桌上的水果和食物都没有动过。达米安嘴角抽动了一下，露出一种预料一切的自负表情。  
达米安径直向迪克走过去。这个人出奇的冷静，面对他的突然降临甚至没失声叫出来。而就算是此刻，他也仍站在原地没有动弹，不说一句话，透过模糊的光线静静地观察他的一举一动。  
抑或者他已经完全吓傻了。  
达米安捏住迪克的肩膀，没有用太大力气。他看到对方因为太过紧张而下意识咬住干裂的嘴唇。他忽然改变主意，脑袋里冒出一个奇异而大胆的想法，因此脸上不由自主地浮上恶作剧般的笑意。年轻的刺客甚至来不及仔细思考这其中任何可疑的缘由，便已经低下头要去亲吻眼前的男人。  
如预料般的，迪克从达米安手中灵巧地逃开，并绕到他身后，成功地躲开了这次意外的袭击。达米安满意地看着迪克，再次靠近他。  
迪克往后退了几步直到靠在墙上。他终于开口，带着轻微颤抖地声音问，“您这是什么意思？”  
“你不就是干这个的吗？”达米安扬眉轻挑地笑着，并注意着这个比他大了好几岁的年轻人面部细微的表情变化。从他见到迪克的第一眼起，他就意识到这个人并不是什么普通的劳工。  
这个年轻人温和的外表下有着无法掩盖的坚强，冷漠的表情里隐藏着绝望，厌恶，以及痛苦。达米安从他身上闻到阴谋的味道，以及他再熟悉不过的，杀人的气息。刺客在脑海里已经自行拼凑出一幅迪克过往的光景：饱受悲惨经历的折磨，亲爱的人命丧黄泉，在绝望的淤泥里挣扎，将灵魂出卖给恶魔。  
达米安伸手抚上迪克的脸，柔软的皮革手套在稍显粗糙的皮肤上摩挲着，最后停留在他的嘴边。达米安拨弄着迪克的嘴唇，不断挑战年长者最后的忍耐底线。他始终以一种居高临下的姿态看着迪克。揭下对方虚伪的面具，戳破这种幼稚且低级的把戏，达米安甚至为此开始自鸣得意。  
迪克把脸转过去，说，“我想您误会了。”  
达米安可以看见迪克紧抿的嘴唇，以及那双蓝色眼睛下强自遏制的怒火。迪克就像他此时望见的大海，平静的表面下暗藏着汹涌的惊涛骇浪。越是如此，达米安越想将他的秘密扯开。  
“那么你告诉我，莫里斯把你带回来，还为你定制衣服首饰，是为了什么？”达米安俯身靠的更近一些。对方温热的呼吸喷在脸上，让他觉得喉咙发痒。迪克沉默着，浑身都在轻微地颤抖，从肌肉到牙齿。但他不只是愤怒，在迪克受伤的自尊底下，达米安隐约觉察到某种潜藏的畏惧和不安，一种高度警惕的紧张情绪。  
刺客下意识地吻上去，毫无温柔可言。达米安撬开迪克咬紧的牙齿，舌头侵略性的触及口腔内任何一个可能的角落。他的一只手用劲将迪克摁在墙上，另一只手顺着对方身体的线条滑下去，徘徊在腰间和大腿处。迪克试着推开达米安，但没有完全用力，他还在继续忍受。  
“居然连件武器都没有。”达米安在心里嘲笑了一遍迪克。然而他得意的神色很快就消散掉，取而代之的是皱紧的眉头。因为迪克正在狠狠地用力地咬他的嘴唇，达米安尝到一股血腥的滋味。这让他非常不满，非常生气。  
达米安两只捏住迪克的手，越来越用劲，隔着粗布外衣几乎要捏断迪克的骨头。然而这样的惩罚和警告似乎并没有起到任何作用，迪克不放过任何一个攻击的机会，报复性的吻着达米安。  
最终达米安从迪克长满獠牙的嘴巴里逃开。他瞪着迪克，用大拇指抹了一把隐隐作痛的嘴唇，手套上留下一抹鲜红的印记。  
达米安将血迹抹到迪克嘴巴上，几乎是咬牙切齿地发出声音，“如果要做一只狗，就把你的牙收起来。”  
迪克仓促而沉重地呼吸着，低着头不去看达米安。  
达米安松开手。他成为一个合格的刺客已经四年。他深入过最坚固的防守，解决过最难缠的对手。他有丰富的暗杀经验和格斗技巧，有冷静的头脑和灵活的思维。正是这些，使他多次面对险境也能全身而退。然而今晚却是个例外。此夜迥异于往昔，一种莫可明状的情绪包围着他，让他焦躁而理智暂失，让他沉浸和享受在一种侵略性的占有中。

3.  
海鸥的叫声伴随着晨光将迪克叫醒。他慌张了一下，而后很快便意识到他已经不需要再做任何工作。他觉得脑袋微微发胀。迪克几乎是天快要亮时才睡着，因为他整夜都在思考自己的计划。  
莫里斯会把他送给伊利昂总督，从莫里斯之前拐弯抹角的暗示中迪克已经推测出他的真实意图。为了讨好这位总督大人，富有而狡诈的商人愿意献上一切能令对方愉快的礼物。然而这正好是迪克需要的，一个做梦都想得到的机会。迪克已经计划了很久，他在脑中策划过上百种可能杀死总督的方法，但每一种最后都以失败而告终。他不是高明的刺客，没有他们那样来去自如，杀人如探囊取物的本事，他的一腔热血和无惧死亡的英勇也无法帮他突破层层守卫。他必须足够接近敌人，必须摆脱其身边的走狗，才能保证他的复仇得以顺利进行。  
迪克有一瞬间甚至是感谢莫里斯的，正是这个贪得无厌的商人让他意识到，原来男人的美貌和身体也可以当做资本利用，尽管这是一种极其耻辱的手段。  
然而事情也并不如迪克预想的那般简单和顺利。达米安是个意外。这个莫里斯身边的神秘刺客，莫里斯对他很客气，他的来头应当不小。或许是那位总督的朋友。最糟糕的情况是，达米安很可能就是总督身边的爪牙，专门帮他处理那些肮脏的事情。  
迪克的直觉告诉他，达米安有着近乎本能般的敏锐洞察力，他的全身被一种极度危险的气息包裹，就像是一只在暗中等待的捕食者，随时会跳出来咬断猎物的脖颈。迪克觉得哪怕他不小心说错一个字，对方也会从这个微不足道的小失误里扯出千丝万缕的关系，最后将他啃食殆尽。  
迪克想起昨晚那个激烈而充满恶意的吻。他不知道那意味着什么。也许刺客正在试探他，也许刺客已经了解他的企图，那种不安和慌张的感觉又从脚底升上来，爬满了全身。  
门口响起一阵轻缓的敲门声，在得到迪克的允许之后，奴仆们将丰富甚至夸张的早餐送进来。昨天送来的水果被撤掉，换上了更新鲜的。餐盘里有煎的金黄的培根，煮好的豆子，几条小鱼，几块面片，而只是用来搭配的奶酪则多达五六种。迪克盯着这些食物看了好一会，可是他没有一点食欲。  
接下来的几天，迪克一直暗中留意着莫里斯以及达米安的一举一动。一切都很正常，莫里斯似乎没有起什么疑心，他甚至还请了老师来教迪克读一些诗歌，因为他们说伊利昂总督喜欢听别人为他朗诵。在夏日的午后，在棕榈树宽阔树叶遮蔽下的庭院里，用夜莺般动人的声音吟唱关于爱情和不朽的篇章。  
而达米安却一直不见踪影。他是个刺客。迪克想，他们本就该隐藏在阴影中，光明是他们的天敌。可他很快又想到另外一种情况，达米安也许去了他生活过的地方。在他专业而精明的收集信息的手段下，迪克几十年如一日精心掩藏的身份很难说不会暴露。  
“会没事的。”迪克刚结束今天的课程，走在阴凉的过道里。他一边对自己小声说，一边努力鼓起勇气。他已经见过太多险恶和黑暗，这一次他也将平安度过。  
清爽的风迎面扑来，钻进宽松的衣袍，吹进敞开的窗户。迪克注意到里面的桌子上放着一张地图。他几乎没有任何犹豫，擅自走了进去。  
海风让空气充满潮湿的气味，薰灯里的香精蜡烛灰烬渐冷。地图的一角被吹的卷起来，那些画在纸上的大陆海洋，山脉河流，在绵长的曲线上眩晕的颤动。迪克的手指划过那些陌生的名字，这时候一种庞大的空虚和绝望压下来，迪克意识到自己长久以来生活在一片无形的废墟上，腐烂的坏疽已经深入到毛孔里的每一个细胞中，为注定要坍塌的围墙埋下深远的祸根。  
“你为什么在这里？”门口传来年轻而且熟悉的声音。达米安就站在那里，对他看到的一切感到极度的不满，甚至愠怒。  
迪克的手指还停在地图上。在明亮的光线中他第一次看清刺客的样子，尽管达米安还带着眼罩，但那是一张非常年轻的脸。他还是个孩子。迪克忍不住想。这不是什么好念头，迪克警告自己，这个所谓的孩子已经是个熟练而冷酷的刺客，皮革软甲上留下的破损和划痕无时无刻不在炫耀他的赫赫战功。被他的外表迷惑只会让自己的小命不保。  
他已经不是个孩子了。迪克想。他忽然觉得一阵难过。

4.  
达米安本来是要发火，对于擅自闯入自己房间的行为几乎不可原谅。然而对方平静而低软的道歉，又让他心情稍微好了那么一点。达米安走过去，看了一眼桌上的地图。  
“你去过这里？”达米安问。  
“没有。”迪克摇摇头。达米安从他眼中一闪而过的犹豫中读出了谎言和秘密，他讨厌这些。  
“我去过很多地方。”达米安又露出他玩笑般的笑意。他是个饱经沧桑的战士，但他内心深处，仍然藏着连他自己也未发觉的孩子气。他的指头滑向迪克刚刚指过的地方，“这个城市里有九十九座房子。每一栋建筑都有一个尖尖的房顶，一半是红色的一半是蓝色的。当你走在路上，要和你遇到的第九十九个人接吻。”  
迪克笑起来。达米安很难分辨笑容里的情绪，或许他只是单纯被他的胡说八道逗乐了。他觉得自己非常有捉弄人的天赋，但如果他知道迪克只是因为想到刺客要在一个全是尖顶的城市间来回跳跃而发笑时，可能他会比现在少几分得意和自大。  
“如果你是来为那天晚上的事道歉的话，我可以原谅你。”达米安摘下兜帽，走得更近一些。身高弥补了他在年龄上的弱势，让他觉得自己能够掌握和控制全部。  
“我只为今天的事道歉。”迪克说。  
“那你道歉的时候最好诚恳一点。”达米安一边说着，一边环住迪克纤细而柔软的腰，将他牢牢地固定在怀里，然后达米安低头吻上去。  
年轻的刺客毫不掩饰对于迪克的渴望，那夜风般轻柔的嘴唇，以及迷人的身体曲线都让他欲罢不能。还有他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴巴，甚至他的头发，都能成为达米安目光的关注点。正重要的是，迪克仿佛黑暗中亮起的一根蜡烛，尽管火焰摇曳微弱，但对于达米安来说仍过于刺眼。以至于达米安疯狂地想要熄灭这道光。  
迪克这一次没有咬他，喉咙里发出不情愿地轻哼。  
达米安很高兴眼下的状态。他没有向上次那样野蛮而无礼。这一次，他想好好享受这个属于他的缠绵悱恻的吻。刺客的手在迪克的后背上不安地游走，他已经开始想象隔着手套和衣服下的肌肤的触感。  
一股蓄势待发的欲望在身体里毫无规律的乱撞，急躁地寻找一个突破口发泄。达米安扔掉了手套，此时身上的一切遮挡都让他觉得多余。他将迪克忽然压倒在床上，沿着对方的耳朵一路亲吻向脖颈以及领口所露出来的那片嶙峋的锁骨和肩膀。而迪克的声音终于转为低声而忍耐的呻吟。  
达米安的大脑已经不知道该如何思考。他好像知道自己该做什么，又好像不知道。达米安撩起迪克的长袍，裸露的大腿肌肤的触感让他浑身战栗，心跳加速，甚至每一个毛孔里的汗毛都竖立起来。他的手沿着大腿肌肉的纹路向上，隔着另一层布料，触及到那片想象中的敏感且禁止的地带，那里已经和他的一样膨胀而坚硬。达米安一瞬间觉得全身的血液都沸腾起来，全部叫嚣着冲进他的脑袋和他的下半身。  
迪克半睁开眼，正用一种迷离而充满情欲的目光望着达米安。他搭在达米安肩膀上的手移向那张还带着青涩的脸庞，指尖触及到黑色的面罩，他想把它摘下来。  
几乎是同一瞬间，年轻的刺客几乎本能反应般的，强劲有力的抓住了迪克的手臂，萦绕在他周围的杀气在一眨眼的功夫又重新包裹了达米安。迪克再一次感受到了那股如利剑般寒冷锐利的目光。几秒钟之后，两个人清醒过来。  
达米安啧了一声，眉头全部拧在了一起。他看到迪克写满难堪和尴尬，他想说点什么，却又找不到合适的话。迪克站起来，轻盈地从窗户上翻出去。达米安一致注视着他的身影消失在过道的尽头。  
“身手还算不错。”达米安想。  
然后，刺客发出一声长长的叹息。  
金色的阳光照进来，在他的身上，头发上呢喃跳跃。庭院里的树叶在轻风中沙沙作响，天空飞过的海鸥发出奇怪而难听的叫声。  
一切好像一首沉默的歌。

5.  
迪克穿着莫里斯为他定制的新衣服，从房间里走出来。  
“现在您就像位贵族少爷。”帮他换衣的女仆们装扮完毕之后惊叹道。  
“贵族少爷。”迪克苦涩的笑了一下。  
一种狂热而难以抑制的情绪开始肆意撩拨他的思想，身体的每一块肌肉都被激活，迪克已经等不及要结束这一切，这样的日子他无法再继续忍耐下去。越是近在咫尺，唾手可得，越是难以抵御诱惑安心狩猎。更可怕的是，这股疯狂的念头不仅仅来自于对复仇的热切渴望，还来自于对正义审判的某种崇高的使命感。迪克觉得自己仿佛背负着无数人的期待，而他手里正握着医治城邦顽疾的权杖，整个塞摩都屏住呼吸，等待他切除这个城市坏死的部分。  
莫里斯坐在门厅外的池塘边，正把手里的鱼食一点点洒进水里，而达米安也站在不远的地方。为什么他总出现在这样的场合？迪克暗自私忖。除了来看笑话以外，还能有什么别的理由吗？他只觉得满腹酸楚。  
迪克走出来后，莫里斯停下手中的动作，用一种品评的目光上下打量着迪克。在他词汇浅薄，想象力贫乏的大脑里，莫里斯找不出合适的词语和句子来形容此时的感受。他只能咧嘴满意地笑着，并露出发黄的牙齿，“很好，非常好。”  
“我的夜莺。”莫里斯拉起迪克的手，仿佛工匠欣赏自己最杰出的作品，“在你飞走之前，再为我们歌唱一回吧。”  
迪克撇了一眼达米安。年轻的刺客沉默的看着他，这让迪克愈发的难堪和羞愧。他擅自猜测起达米安目光里的含义，轻蔑，嘲讽还是鄙夷？他只能在心里祈求这场荒唐而虚伪的表演闹剧快点结束。迪克仿佛置身于广阔的大海之中，他感到前所未有的孤独，就在那一霎那，他好希望自己变成一只夜莺，自由地飞翔在广阔的天空之下，没有表演，也没有复仇。  
“哦，我的小鸟。你得更自然些。”莫里斯在迪克念到一半时打断了他，用抱怨的语调嘟囔着，“最好别在伊利昂总督面前这副表情，你得知道他喜欢什么。”  
迪克不禁觉得全身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒起来，他勉强挤出一个微笑，假装认真聆听莫里斯的教诲。莫里斯又絮絮叨叨地说了一阵才离开，迪克总算松了口气。然而，当他意识到达米安还在这里时，原本松懈的神经又陡然绷紧。  
花园里只剩他们两个人，一种奇妙又尴尬的气氛和着盛夏湿热的空气缓缓蔓延开来。迪克的目光落在那些盛开的花朵上，他在思考究竟该说些什么才能让两个人都不会那么难堪。  
“如果你是来为那天的事道歉的话，我可以原谅你。”迪克的手指温柔地从枝叶上滑过，他模仿着达米安的语气，半开玩笑地说。迪克看到达米安的表情柔和了下来，那张死人一样冰冷而僵硬的脸上，逐渐恢复了活人的光彩和生机。  
“做梦。”达米安用一种参杂着愉悦的不耐烦的声音回答迪克。他停顿了一会，又问道，“你对塞摩熟悉吗？”  
这个问题愚蠢的就像问一位水手会不会游泳，问一位作家识不识字。迪克在塞摩生活了十五年。这里的每一条大街和小巷，他闭着眼睛也能全部画出来。尽管他不想承认，但这里确实已经成为他生命里无法忽视和割舍的一部分。  
“有什么可以为您效劳，大人。”迪克尖酸地说。  
“难道你不想飞出笼子逛逛吗，我的夜莺。”达米安同样尖酸地回应他。  
迪克的脸上露出一抹轻快的笑容，他看着达米安，他本能地想要关爱这个孩子气的年轻人，而不是将他视作一个冷血无情的杀手。虽然他和达米安总是隐藏在丑陋的伪装之下，他们之间隔着无数秘密和猜疑，仿佛立于海峡两岸，看不见彼此。但是至少这一瞬间，他们在彼此航道交汇的那一刻，伸手拉住了对方，隔着白色的迷雾，没有再比这更加真实的感觉。  
“那么你想去什么地方呢，达米安。”迪克说。他第一次叫达米安的名字，轻柔而温情。斑驳的树影洒在方砖铺成的路面上，鸟儿躲在栖隐巢穴里，整座明亮晴朗的花园都在默默注视着他，他知道，它们都在侧耳倾听。

6.  
全世界的集市似乎都有着相同的特点。廉价劣质香料的刺鼻香味与喧闹嘈杂的人声交织在空气中，街角的流浪乐者用悠扬的琴声作为伴奏，将燥热的时光无限拉长。达米安和迪克在集市上逛了半个下午，他早该想到，迪克对于有趣的定义是和他不一样的。  
暮霭昏暝。当地面上残留的最后一点热气终于退去，新月升起，连同闪耀的繁星一起将蓝的发黑的天幕铺满。  
借着星月的光亮，达米安拿着一块上了油的皮革轻拭手中的短剑，金属被磨出一道暗沉而冰冷的光泽。这把短剑剑身只有两指宽，小臂长短，是用精钢锻造而成。如果仔细看，隐约还能看到锻制时千锤百炼的印记。磨损发旧剑鞘暗示着这柄短剑已有快一百年的历史，但它仍保持着初成时的锋利。达米安不知道它的名字，也许它曾有过一段非凡的经历，但无论过程怎样精彩，故事却只能以没落的躺在某个海港城市不起眼的武器商那里，耐心地等待下一任主人为结尾。  
它是迪克最先看到的。迪克盯着它看了很久，他非常喜欢它。于是达米安毫不犹豫地就买下它，当时他还没有注意到这是一把不错的短剑，他只是单纯的想要戏弄一下迪克而已。只要想起迪克那副气鼓鼓地表情，达米安现在也能默默地笑起来。  
达米安从屋顶上跳下来的时候，迪克正站在窗边向外看。  
“在看什么？”达米安跳进屋子里问他。  
“屋子全是尖顶的城市。”迪克说，他的心情看上去很好。  
达米安得意而愉快的笑起来，他很高兴迪克还记得这个故事。达米安抽出腰间的短剑递给迪克，但对方并没有拿，只是用一种狐疑而警惕的目光看着他。  
“它是你的了。”达米安耸耸肩，“它还不够做我的武器。”  
迪克沉默着收起脸上的笑容，表情变的严肃凝重起来。达米安轻轻地啧了一声，他还挺喜欢刚才那种轻松的氛围的，他应当晚一点再提这件事。达米安抱怨地想，他可真是个情调高手。不过这也是没办法的事，与生俱来或是从小训练塑造出的性格和风格，注定了达米安不是那种喜欢迂回和犹豫的人。  
他有目标，他就要去实现它。无论用什么手段。  
“你需要它。”达米安不耐烦地说，带着命令的腔调。他曾以揭穿迪克的秘密为乐，但当黑色幕布逐渐掀起一角时，温暖而明亮的光线透出来，达米安好像沉溺在温水中，全世界都包围着他。达米安喜欢甚至迷恋这种感觉，那一刻他意识到，他要把迪克留在黑暗中，留在身边。现在，迪克正徘徊在黑暗和光明的交界处，达米安要做的就是向迪克伸出手，而他也知道，迪克一定会走过来握住的。  
“谢谢。”迪克接过短剑，他的表情很复杂，笑容里夹杂着某种难以言说的失落。达米安放弃揣测迪克微妙的心理状态，他想，反正迟早有一天迪克自己也会忘记这感觉的。这不是什么值得记住的事情。于是他转而问道，“你不要试试吗？”  
迪克抽出剑身，达米安只用了一只手就轻易地将短剑重新握在自己手里。对方还没有反应过来，刺客便已将锋利的剑身抵在迪克的脖子上，他只要稍稍用力，血就会像玫瑰花瓣一样从迪克的脖子上落下来。迪克安静地看着年轻的刺客，没有恐惧，也没有挣扎。达米安目光陷落在迪克如星空般深不可测的眼睛里，将握着短剑的手一路滑下去，最后抵在迪克的腰部。  
“这两个地方中的一个。”达米安平静地说，“不要给他任何喊叫和反抗的机会。”  
迪克睁大眼睛看着他。达米安看到了恐惧和不安，他试着安抚迪克的情绪。现在刺客不再想拆穿他，也不能够再拆穿他。否则达米安将无法保持一个中立者的身份，他必须在迪克和他的任务目标中选择一个。  
“一点杀人技巧，我很小的时候就学会了。”达米安把短剑交还到迪克手上，他发现迪克的皮肤非常冷，冷的就像这把短剑，没有一点温度。  
“你不担心我用它来对付你吗？”一阵沉默之后，迪克再次说。他的声音因为悲伤而沙哑起来。  
达米安退后了几步，脸上恢复了那种自负到不可一世的笑容，他挑衅而嘲讽地说，“Try。”

7.  
幼年在马戏团的经历以及之后好几年里经常与人恶斗的历史让迪克对格斗稍稍有那么一点见地。一般情况下，他能一个人对付四五个普通人，或者从几个身手还算不错的家伙手里安全脱身。但是面对达米安这样专业的刺客，他几乎连出手的可能都没有。迪克知道，只要达米安愿意，年轻的刺客能在让他在抽出短剑之前命丧黄泉。而现在，达米安只是在他毫无气势和技巧的攻击中轻盈的闪开身体，迪克几乎连他衣服的边都蹭不到。  
迪克满腹狐疑。他对达米安的意图感到茫然和迷惑。  
达米安脸上带着轻松而自信的笑。迪克想，也许他只是一如既往地戏弄自己，玩一场猫和老鼠的游戏，抑或者他在潜移默化地指导自己——作为一个经验丰富的前辈。迪克立刻打消了这个疯狂且大胆的念头。这个想法实在太过危险，而且毫无逻辑可言。别忘了，达米安可能是伊利昂总督身边的爪牙。迪克提醒自己，而他自己，在达米安看来，不过是一个出卖色相的男人。  
迪克说不清这两者哪个让他更难过。  
达米安似乎厌倦了这个娱乐项目。刺客抓住了迪克握剑的右手，然后用另一只手将迪克的左手反拧至身后，整个过程只花了几秒钟的时间。迪克完全被控制住行动，身体没办法再动弹半分。  
迪克看着达米安，目光试着穿透那张黑色的面罩，一直望到他的眼睛里。而达米安此时正摆出胜利者趾高气扬的姿态，但在他盛气凌人的气势中，迪克觉察到了他的温柔与耐心，以及某种未曾言明的迷恋与不舍。迪克试着说服自己忘记这种妄想症一般的错觉，然而这种感觉却愈发强烈，像潮水一样从四面八方涌来，铺天盖地的袭卷了整个世界。  
短剑从迪克手中滑下去，落在地上的撞击声在宁静的夏夜里格外清脆响亮，仿佛迪克大脑里最后一点理智的屏障碎裂的声响，又仿佛是困在身体和灵魂里的欲望和渴求等待已久的，点燃火把的信号。迪克凑过去，轻轻吻住达米安的嘴唇，就像清风撩过水面，温柔而轻盈。他们只是两个相互渴望的年轻人，没有过去，也没有未来，这一刻，他们全心全意地爱着彼此。达米安很快便用他热情而宣誓主权的吻回应迪克，他小心翼翼地抚摸着迪克的身体，之前发生的所有，仿佛都只是为这一刻而存在的。达米安温柔地褪去迪克的衣服，他的目光随着手指在迪克身上游走，用眼睛享受令人眩目的曼妙曲线和躯体。  
夜风如水，和达米安灼热沉重的呼吸一起吹在赤裸的肌肤上，还有皮革手套粗糙的触感都让迪克身体一阵颤栗。然后轮到达米安，他开始宽衣解带。刺客摘掉手套，扔掉斗篷，脱下皮革软甲，卸掉了身上的全部武装，最后只剩下脸上的黑色面罩。迪克伸出手，心脏狂跳，他不知道这个暗示是不是他想的那样。迪克试探性地触摸着达米安的面罩，对方没有说话依然环抱着他，然后迪克慢慢的将它从达米安的脸上取下来。  
迪克无数次想象过面具后的那张脸，但哪一次都不及现在的动人和美妙。翡翠一样的眼睛深幽而专注，达米安像是赞美诗中吟唱的精灵，身披万千星辉从黑暗中缓缓降临。迪克亲吻着他倒在床上，他们在床上翻滚了一圈，迪克趴在达米安身上，抚摸和亲吻着那些留在强壮宽阔的身体上的疤痕，他好像从中看到了达米安前半段的生命时光——血腥弥漫，危机四伏。迪克在那一瞬间原谅了达米安那个下午的一切。他们永远活在不安中，无论他们有着多么高明且丰富的战斗经验和生存智慧。  
迪克一路温柔地吻下去，最后停在达米安坚硬而敏感的部位，然后用湿热的口腔包裹了它。他听到达米安难以自制地发出一声闷哼。在这之前的某些日子，那些迪克和美丽的女孩子们一起度过的美妙夜晚，他无数次融化在她们柔软而灵活的舌头下。但是现在，迪克不能确定他是否也具备那样的技巧和能力，他只能把那些可能愉悦自己的方式全部在达米安身上一一尝试。  
“迪克。”达米安低沉而沙哑地轻呼着迪克的名字，语气里带着某种不确定的因素，“不要咬我。”  
“抱歉。”迪克含糊不清地咕哝了一句。隔了一会，达米安在一阵轻不可闻地呻吟中释放了自己。  
“该死。”迪克听到达米安小声地咒骂了一句。迪克直起身体。这时达米安坐起来，他的脸上笼罩着不甘和羞愧的神色，他避开迪克的目光，把头转向一边，他对自己的短暂又糟糕表现感到失望且难堪。“第一次总会这样。”迪克微笑着在达米安脸颊上留下一个鼓励和安慰的吻，“我当时没比你多坚持多久。”  
迪克的话让达米安受伤的自尊暂时得到了安慰。年轻的刺客抱住迪克发凉的身体，亲吻着他的乳头，迪克感到全身发麻。达米安一只手托住迪克开始发软的腰，另一只手捏住了另一边的乳头，他起初非常轻，随后逐渐加重，直到迪克感到乳头发硬，开始疼痛。  
迪克面红耳赤，喘息不止。达米安将他放倒在床上，然后从床边的暗格里摸出一个小盒子。迪克迷惑又惊奇地看着达米安，他从来不知道这张床里还有这么多奇妙的设置。  
“所有的客房里都会准备这些。”达米安为自己的一点优势沾沾自喜，“你应该好好学习一下。”  
“好吧，感谢亲爱的达米安大人亲自指导。”迪克拖着嘶哑的嗓音，温情而期待地看着达米安。  
“我还能教你更多。”达米安在迪克耳边声音说，然后他开始舔舐迪克耳朵的下方，迪克发出满足而舒服的呻吟。清凉的触感自下身传来，已经燥热地快要融化的迪克本能的向后退缩了一下。达米安慢慢地伸进去一根手指，开始非常小心地拓展着迪克的身体，直到他觉得时机已经成熟，他把几根手指全部从迪克身体里退出来。那一刻迪克感到巨大的空虚和失落，但同时也为下一刻即将发生的事而兴奋颤抖。  
达米安小心翼翼地甚至有点笨拙地全部进入迪克的身体，迪克发出一声急促而疼痛的叫声。  
“你还好吗？”达米安问。  
“我很好。”迪克闭着眼，紧紧抓住达米安的胳膊。他被一种前所未有的充实感包围着，这让感觉让他疯狂同时渴望更多，无数欲望从心底涌上来，占据着他不堪一击的思想。迪克已经无法再做任何思考，甚至什么都听不见，什么都看不到。他的大脑里只剩下一件事，他好想将达米安全部揉进自己的身体里，直到变为一个人为止。  
达米安努力想掌握好节奏，但他发现这变得越来越困难。他饱经训练的身体和他意志力坚强的大脑显得毫无用处，他被迪克那张写满情欲的脸所诱惑，他没办法控制自己。达米安觉得自己要燃烧起来，全身的每一根神经都颤抖着表达不满，他想要看迪克更加沉迷的表情，他想听迪克更加热情的呻吟，他想整个世界都为他们扭曲和疯狂。  
迪克觉得自己被慢慢抬起来，他的灵魂也跟着升起来，漂浮在天堂上，听着潮水涨落。大海，没有形状，只是因它无可比拟。当迪克颤抖着释放自己，迸射而出的粘腻液体七零八落地掉在两人的躯体上时，达米安再也没办法掌握自己的身体，他只能依靠本能而行动，完全追随着欲望的踪迹，一直达到疯狂的顶峰。  
达米安沉沉地趴在迪克身上，灼热而急促的呼吸在黑夜里交织在一起。迪克充满爱意地抚摸着达米安的后背，他的手指在那些他没看到的伤痕处来回打转。  
“这是我第一次单独行动的时候留下的。”当迪克的手停留在某一道伤疤上时，达米安疲惫地说，“那个地方很怪，所有的人都长着两张面孔，他们的身体是金属做成的。他们住在一个巨大的迷宫里，相互之间从不说话。”  
接下来每当迪克划过一道疤痕，达米安就会和他分享一个荒诞而真实的秘密。  
最后迪克在达米安额头上留下一个吻。他轻声问，“那你为什么来塞摩？”  
“度假。”达米安回答，“顺便完成某个任务。”  
迪克好像松了一口气。哦，达米安和伊利昂总督没有关系，这太好了。迪克想。但夜风又吹来一阵失落和凉意，迪克不由地抱紧了达米安。这意味着不久后他们将永远分别。迪克忽然希望黑夜永远不要结束，明天永远不要到来。“那你会怎么样向别人讲塞摩呢？”迪克黯然地问。  
“那里的一切都是蓝色的。”达米安安静地说，“蓝色的大海，蓝色的房子，还有蓝色的太阳。”  
在那里，你会爱上一个蓝色眼睛的人。达米安将后半句默默地藏起来。  
迪克将脑袋埋进达米安的肩颈里，他紧紧拥抱着达米安，尽管这沉重压的他快要窒息，但这重量让迪克清楚的感觉到，此刻他们是彼此唯一的依靠。

8.

伊利昂总督的晚宴总从傍晚开始。

迪克坐在莫里斯雕琢华丽的丝织软轿里，塞摩的街道上已经亮起油灯。在此之前，女仆们给他换上新衣，并将香料涂抹在他的身上，那气味弥漫在幕帘低垂的轿厢里，浓重的让迪克喘不过气。

当他们到达的时候，伊利昂的宅邸已经高朋满座。绿色的常青藤爬满白色的高耸砖墙，彩色的石子在地面上拼出美丽的图案，衣着华丽的宾客流连于庭院与大厅之间，空气里充满夏日红酒甜美的水果香气。迪克的目光在人群中搜寻达米安的身影，尽管他知道他应该不会出现在这样的场合。

“别摆着那张紧巴巴的脸，看起来高兴点。”莫里斯在一边小声提醒迪克，“我们马上就要见到那位大人了。”

没错，今天是他的大日子。杀害父母的仇人已经近在眼前，他曾经立下的誓言将从今天开始实现。想到这里，迪克发觉自己浑身都在颤抖，不知道是因为回忆勾起了他的愤怒还是恐惧。

他已经没办法回头，只能一直走到黑暗的最深处。

“那位就是伊利昂总督。”莫里斯悄声说。

迪克顺着莫里斯的目光望过去，看到一张陌生而衰老的脸。

迪克以为自己会清晰地记得仇人那幅面目可憎的嘴脸，然而那个夜夜闯进梦里夺走他父母的人竟然和回忆中的样子天差地别。仇恨和时间模糊了伊利昂总督的面容，迪克努力追溯那一天的情景，他发誓要永远记住的那一天，但除了痛苦和恐惧以外，竟然什么也不剩。但在时间的发酵中，另一种被正义感倡导的情绪逐渐占据迪克的思想：他不仅是为自己而战，他还为塞摩的明天而战。

迪克看着伊利昂总督——这个毁掉他生活，毁掉其他无数人生活的恶魔，这个自由贸易城邦坏死的部分，身体忽然充满勇气和动力。迪克想，城市需要他来清理肮脏，整个塞摩都在注视着他。

“莫里斯。”伊利昂总督走过来，热情地与莫里斯拥抱问好，仿佛两个相识多年的老友。他拖着缓慢而意兴阑珊的声音说，“这回你又带来了什么新鲜的玩意？”

“尊敬的总督大人，这次恐怕要令您失望了。”莫里斯谦虚地弯腰，“不过是一只小鸟罢了。”说罢，莫里斯用潮湿的手拍了拍迪克的肩膀，迪克僵硬地向总督行了个礼。

“哦，吾友！”伊利昂总督放声笑起来，苍白又怪异，而他的目光再也没从迪克身上离开过，“你总是让我的生活充满惊喜！”

迪克觉得天旋地转，胃里翻涌着令人厌恶的生肉的气味，他觉得自己快要吐出来。乐手在庭院的角落里演奏——那是一种与街角或者酒馆里的流浪人完全不同的表演形式：即便是快乐的乐章，也让人觉得沉闷而冗长——混合着那些嘈杂的欢笑声一起充满了迪克的大脑。他什么也听不清，只觉得每一个人都仿佛被扭曲了面容，变得荒诞而可笑。迪克淹没在这盛大的欢乐里，他的悲伤如此不值一提。

“我要是带着那把短剑就好了。”迪克想。

事实上，迪克根本没有机会将那把短剑带在身上。女仆们帮他的换衣服，而总督府门口还有专门负责检查宾客全身的侍从，他不可能携带任何一样有危险的物件，除非他身上的首饰也具有某种威胁。“我已经够接近他了。”迪克安慰自己，“以后会有很多很多机会。”

伊利昂的宴会一直进行到深夜，迪克从没有一天觉得自己像现在这样累过。整个晚上他都在听贵族青年之间的夸夸其谈，听他们讲关于贸易，航海和偷情的故事。直到一天接近尾声的时候，伊利昂总督命人将迪克带回他的房间。

迪克跟在女仆的后面，顺着楼梯径直上了阁楼的二层。在通往总督房间的长长的走廊里，迪克看到栏杆上躺着一支刚摘下来不久的玫瑰，孤独的盛开，等待凋零。然后他想起了自己房间里的那些玫瑰花，他将它们摆在窗前，每天给它们换水，那是他死气沉沉的房间里唯一一线生动的气息。现在他离开了，以后谁来照看那些玫瑰花呢？迪克想，它们将像他一样，即将迎来死亡。

总督房间的门口站着执勤的卫兵，高大而严肃，只要屋内有一点异样的动静，他们就会立刻闯进来，用尖锐的长枪刺穿敌人的身体。迪克又想起那只可怜的玫瑰，或许他应该带着它一起来，至少可以为他最后悲剧的一幕增加一点浪漫的色彩。

总督的房间非常大。迪克独自站在空荡荡的屋子里，孤独和恐惧包围着他。当他的目光扫过鎏金的梳妆台时，他看到了一把短剑。迪克一瞬间以为自己出现了幻觉，但当他走近了拿起那把短剑时，他知道这一切并不是他的臆想。哑光的剑身上留着锤炼的印记，灯光下泛着寒冷而锋利的光芒。

那是他的短剑。被留在莫里斯府邸的短剑。达米安送给他的短剑。

迪克心脏跳的飞快。

是谁将它放在这里？是达米安吗？

迪克还来不及思索，身后的门忽然被打开了，伊利昂总督步履蹒跚地走进来，看上去十分的愉快。迪克慌张地将短剑握在手中，双手背在后面，用宽松的衣袖遮住它的锋芒。

伊利昂总督似乎没住到迪克不自然的举止，他全部的注意都被迪克那双眼睛吸引，他觉得自己好像又变得年轻起来，好像一个坠入爱情的青年，濒临死亡的身体又充满活力。伊利昂总督走向站在原地不安的迪克，一切看起来那么美好，他用一种轻而缓的声音问迪克，“你叫什么名字。”

“迪克。”

“迪克格雷森。”还记得被你杀死的格雷森夫妇吗？你将会感受到来自他们灵魂的愤怒。迪克盯着伊利昂总督，如果目光能够化作利剑，那么对方此时已经死过成千上万次。

伊利昂总督嗯了一声，也许他手中死过太多人，也许一两条人命对他来说还不及一场晚宴重要，显然他已经不记得格雷森这个没有什么特点的姓氏。“莫里森说你是一只夜莺。”伊利昂总督笑着说，“随便唱点什么吧，让这间屋子别显得那么冷清。”

“是，总督大人。”迪克低声说，并努力让自己的声音听起来平静且柔和，“您为什么不躺在椅子上享受一杯佳酿呢？”

“我今晚喝的够多了。”伊利昂总督大声笑着，声音回荡在空阔而昏暗的房间里，“不过你说的对，我是该好好享受这一刻。”他转过身向躺椅走去，“你会唱些什么？我已经开始期待了。”

复仇的呐喊。死亡的赞歌。

迪克用年轻而强壮有力的手从背后捂住了伊利昂总督的嘴，然后用短剑在后者的脖子上划开一道深而长的裂缝。迪克的大脑一片空白，他甚至没意识到自己是怎么行动起来的。他只知道他的手因为太过用力而发疼，而伊利昂总督在他的怀里剧烈地挣扎，甚至来不及发出一声叫喊。温热的血就像决堤的洪水，源源不断地从身体里喷涌而出。一切发生的太快，以至于复仇的快感也跟着一瞬间烟消云散。巨大的空虚压下来，充满迪克的身体。

伊利昂总督倒在一片血泊中，迪克的身上也沾满血迹。一切都好像十五年前的那一天，充满意外和悲剧，让迪克恐惧且绝望。迪克脚底发软，坐在那里浑身发抖，只能将短剑紧紧握在手中，仿佛那是他唯一的救赎。

过了好一会，迪克才逐渐清醒过来。这时候他注意到达米安正站在离他不远的地方。达米安走过来，将自己的斗篷扔在迪克脑袋上。

“你什么时候进来的？”斗篷上还留着达米安的体温，这让迪克发冷的身体感到温暖和安心。

“就刚才。”达米安看着他。

“你一开始就知道，对不对。”迪克变得语无伦次，“为什么不阻止我。”

“为什么？”达米安撇撇嘴，轻哼了一声，“你后悔了？”

“绝不！”迪克激动地喊道，随后声音又低下去，“我不知道……”

“迄今为止，我的生命里只有报仇这一件事。”迪克悲伤地说，“可是现在它实现了。我的人生也失去了目标和意义。”

“那就找到新的目标。”达米安说，“刺客永远会有下一个目标。”

迪克摇摇头，他忽然想起什么，紧张地朝门口望去，“外面的守卫……”

“死了。”达米安平静地说。

迪克心里一沉，他不知道该说些什么才好。

“你第一次杀人也是这样吗？”一阵沉默之后，迪克问道。

“比你好多了。”达米安轻笑着说，“我才不会吓的站不起来。”

“要离开这里吗？”达米安伸出手。

“去哪里？”迪克抬头看着达米安。

“海峡对面。”达米安说，“地图上任何一个地方。”

迪克想起达米安桌上被风吹起一角的地图，想起那些陌生的名字以及在风中震颤的曲线，想起达米安说过的每一座奇妙而荒诞的城市。人们会记得他期望听到的东西。迪克听到的世界，达米安描述的世界，还有流传在故事中的另一个世界。决定这个世界样貌的，不是说话的声音，而是倾听的耳朵。迪克还未曾见过这个世界真正的样子。

迪克握住了达米安的手。

一个故事的结束总是另一个故事的开始。结尾也许永远不会到来。

但我们至少知道：有两个青年，他们走过许多地方，他们的传说被吟游诗人们从一个城市带到另一个城市。在蓝色的太阳下面，黑暗又有了温度。

the end


End file.
